This invention relates to a liquid injector and particularly to an injector for impregnating timber with a liquid wood preservative, or brick with a damp-proofing liquid, the injector being an easily portable unit which can be either taken to its site of use in a self-powered condition ready for use or can be easily put into such condition on site.